01 Kwietnia 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 9 Patriotyzm; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Skoczek (The Jibber) kraj prod.Szwecja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Fifi - Wielki wyścig Trzmielika ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Kto jest najpiękniejszy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Domisie - To samo słowo; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - Animalland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Kodołamacze - odc. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Dzieci świata - Moje smakołyki - Chris w USA (There's no foood like my food (5).Chris in USA); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Teleranek - studio; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Siódme niebo, seria VI - Związki odc. 5 kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Melbourne 13:55 Emma (Emma); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); reż.:Douglas McGrath; wyk.:Gwyneth Paltrow, James Cosmo, Greta Scacchi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy - Nie tylko kły i pazury; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bożena Walencik, Jan Walencik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Dyplomacja i biznes; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str. 777 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - finał marca; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Zły glina; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Powitanie Mistrza 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Tajemnicze odciski stóp, odc 3; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 16 - Lokalna rewolucja - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Nora Roberts - Księżyc nad Karoliną (Nora Roberts' Carolina Moon); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); reż.:Stephen Tolkin; wyk.:Claire Forlani, Oliver Hudson, Jacqueline Bisset; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 28 PPA - Koncert laureatów cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Uczta kinomana - Edukatorzy (Fetten Jahre sind Vorbei, Die); komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, Austria (2004); reż.:Hans Weingartner; wyk.:Daniel Bruehl, Stipe Erzeq, Julia Jentsch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 28 PPA - Koncert laureatów cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Kolekcja kinomana - Posłaniec (The Go - Between); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1970); reż.:Joseph Losey; wyk.:Julie Christie, Alan Bates, Margaret Leighton, Michael Redgrave; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 122 Twardy zawodnik; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 123 Chłopiec z marzeń; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 844 Przyjemnie jest pomagać ludziom; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 845 Cios; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 483; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 12; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Albatros"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zacisze gwiazd - (3) Henryk Talar; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę mieć więcej czasu?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Islam afrykański ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Wstęp do filmu National Geographic; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Opowieści zza grobu - Zemsta haremu- odc.2 - txt str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Wielkanocny smak Podlasia ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Samotny kowboj (Monte Walsh) kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Simon Wincer; wyk.:Tom Selleck, Isabella Rossellini, Keith Carradine; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1389; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 847 Kłopoty Wieśka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Duże dzieci - (67); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 289 Nieodparty apetyt; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 73; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 8; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (45); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Goldfinger - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1964); reż.:Guy Hamilton; wyk.:Sean Connery, Gert Erobe, Shirley Eaton, Honor Blackman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Grzechy polskie - (7) Obżarstwo; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Wzmacniacz - magazyn muzyczny (3); program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Szansa; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Krzysztof Zaleski, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Sława Kwaśniewska, Iwona Biernacka, Andrzej Buszewicz, Jerzy Nowak, Tadeusz Huk i inni; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:20 Pułkowniki - odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Tele Motor Sport; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Kulturalny wywiad - Krzysztof Ducki - prem....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Msza Święta - Msza Święta - Ingres Abp. Kazimierza Nycza; STEREO 13:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:39 Siatkówka Kobiet - Pronar Białystok - Winiary Kalisz ; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:37 Siatkówka Kobiet - Pronar Białystok - Winiary Kalisz ; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 1.04.2007 godz.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 17:55 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:15 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:35 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:35 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:45 II liga piłki nożnej - Lechia Gdańsk - Górnik Polkowice; transmisja; STEREO 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:05 Trójka w kosmosie - Debiuty bez montażu cz. II; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kurier; STEREO 01:35 Pogoda; STEREO 01:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:35 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Serial komediowy 07:40 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:10 Tutenstein - serial animowany 08:40 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 09:05 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 10:05 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 11:05 Pupilek - film animowany reż. Timothy Björklund, wyk. USA 2004 12:35 Wibracje - komedia fantasy reż. Ken Kwapis, wyk. Hercules Vilchez, Don Bexley, Cyndi Lauper, Julian Sands, Peter Falk, Googy Gress, Michael Lerner, Ramon Bieri, Elizabeth Pe?a, Bruce MacVittie, Jennifer Balgobin, Ronald G. Joseph, Harvey J. Goldenbe USA 1988 14:45 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 20:00 Skazany na śmierć - serial sensacyjny USA 2005 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny USA 2006 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Prawo miasta - serial kryminalny reż. Krzysztof Lang, Polska 2007 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 00:00 Magazyn sportowy 02:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:40 Music Spot - program muzyczny 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Telesklep 07:35 Niania: Randka w ciemno - serial komediowy odc. 49 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Nikomu ani słowa - film familijny reż. Craig Shapiro, wyk. Ashley Olsen, Mary-Kate Olsen, Jim Meskimen, Tamara Clatterbuck Australia/USA 2000 13:40 Billy Madison - komedia reż. Tamra Davis, wyk. Adam Sadler, Darren McGavin, Bridgette Wilson, Darren McGavin, Josh Mostel, Norman MacDonnell, Mark Beltzman USA 1995 15:25 Co za tydzień 15:45 Zielone drzwi - program Fundacji TVN 16:15 Piosenki Magdy M. nie tylko o miłości - koncert 17:15 Stawka większa niż życie: Wiem, kim jesteś - serial wojenny odc. 1/12 reż. Janusz Morgenstern, Polska 1966 18:30 Hela w opałach: Niedokończone rozmowy - serial komediowy odc. 19 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22:40 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:15 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:30 Doomsday Man - film sensacyjny reż. William R. Greenblatt, wyk. Esai Morales, James Marshall, Yancy Butler, Renee Griffin USA 1999 02:25 Telesklep 02:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.55 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 06.20 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.10 Pokemon (276, 277) 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09.00 Lęk wysokości - komedia, USA 1977 11.00 Zagadki historii: Strefa 51 - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Ja się zastrzelę! (11) - serial komediowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Strażnik Teksasu (122) - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach (13): Charlie, szympans - serial dokumentalny 14.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 15.00 Koszykówka: Polska Liga Koszykówki - mecz: Prokom Trefl Sopot - ASCO Śląsk Wrocław 17.20 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 18.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Trzech facetów z Teksasu - komedia kryminalna, USA 1996 21.55 Podniebny terror - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 00.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 00.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 01.10 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 01.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.00 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 02.25 Lenny Kravitz - koncert 03.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:35 Telesklep 07:35 Na osi program motoryzacyjny... stereo 08:05 Seans filmowy (TVN7) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 08:45 Siostrzyczki serial komedia... stereo 09:15 Siostrzyczki serial komedia... stereo 09:45 Anioły na boisku film rodzinny... stereo 11:50 Moja krew program rozrywkowy... stereo 12:50 Łowcy koszmarów serial S-F... stereo 13:50 Kochane kłopoty serial obyczajowy... stereo 14:50 Zakochaj Mnie program rozrywkowy... stereo 15:25 We Dwoje program rozrywkowy... stereo 16:45 Conagher film western... stereo 19:10 Inwazja serial S-F... stereo 20:10 A.I.: Sztuczna inteligencja film S-F... 23:10 Chase Morran film S-F... stereo 01:05 Nocne igraszki interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive TV Polonia 06:00 Przebojowe Polki - (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 436; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Mordziaki - Odyseja Mordziaczka odc.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2003 - Koncert w Bazylice oo. Bernardynów w Leżajsku - H. M. Górecki - Beatus Vir; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Wielki Tydzień - O obojętności; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Msza Święta - Ingres Abp. Kazimierza Nycza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 34; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wystarczy być - Piosenki Magdy Czapińskiej; koncert; STEREO 14:30 Zmiennicy - odc. 12/15* - Obywatel Monte Christo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Dziecięca pielgrzymka; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Siedlecki, Athena Sawidis; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Odpust zupełny; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Krasi zamek okolicę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 2; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 437; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 17 - Togo - Pogo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Togo - Pogo" ep. 17) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Oficerowie - odc. 4/13* Nocny gość; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:55 Dyplomacja i biznes; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Oczywiście - odc. 5; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Mój pierwszy raz - (38); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Sven Järn; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Pieśń o nocy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Wielki Tydzień - O obojętności; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 437; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 17 - Togo - Pogo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Togo - Pogo" ep. 17) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 Oficerowie - odc. 4/13* Nocny gość; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Dyplomacja i biznes; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zaproszenie - Krasi zamek okolicę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zmiennicy - odc. 12/15* - Obywatel Monte Christo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Dziecięca pielgrzymka; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Siedlecki, Athena Sawidis; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 34; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 09:05 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda trzecia czyli nieprawdopodobne spiętrzenie wypadków wokół akcji "flaszka", czyli pierwsze spotkanie ze złodziejami tornistrów; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda czwarta czyli niewiarygodne skutki wagarów pospolitych czyli powtórne spotkanie ze złodziejami tornistrów; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Więcej niż fikcja - W zwierciadle Mai Deren (Im Spiegel der Maya Deren); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria, Szwajcaria, Niemcy (2002); reż.:Martina Kudlácek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na życzenie Widzów - Republika. Obywatel G. C. live (1); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Rzeczy; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Andrzej Barański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Berserk. Jachtem przez Antarktydę (Berserk in the Antarctic); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2001); reż.:Kaare Skard; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Smolik i przyjaciele; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Modrzejewska - Warszawa odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Niedziela z ... humorem /cz. 1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Zezem - Paraliż postępowy; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Tadeusz Stanisławski, Teofila Koronkiewicz, Teresa Lipowska, Roman Kłosowski, Bronisław Pawlik, Grzegorz Warchol, Andrzej Zaorski, Piotr Bazylewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Zezem - Mokry władca rozumu; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Tadeusz Stanisławski, Małgorzata Andrzejewska, Teofilia Koronkiewicz, Ewa Milde, Krystyna Loska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Niedziela z ... humorem /cz. 2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Wideokaseta; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Niedziela z ... humorem /cz. 3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Poznajmy się cz.1; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Niedziela z ... humorem /cz. 4/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:10 Niedziela z ... humorem /cz. 5/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Motodrama; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Jacek Fedorowicz, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Bohdan Łazuka, Jerzy Dobrowolski, Roman Kłosowski, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Gallux Show - Wieczór trzy i pół; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Na życzenie Widzów - Republika. Obywatel G. C. live (2); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Strefa - Daniel Libeskind. Portret architekta (Daniel Libeskind - The Making Of An Architect) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Jazz Rock Sesion 3. Kwadrat oraz Józef Skrzek z zespołem SBB; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Kino nocne - Studnia (The Well); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1997); reż.:Samantha Lang; wyk.:Pamela Rabe, Miranda Otto, Paul Chubb, Frank Wilson, Steve Jacobs; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Maanam - "Rockandrolle" - live (1); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie programu ARD 05:00 Tagesschau 05:05 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken der Welt 05:30 Oiski! Poiski!, odc. 3: serial 05:55 Hexe Lilli, odc. 2: serial 06:15 Jim Knopf, odc. 1: serial 06:40 Jim Knopf, odc. 2: serial 07:05 Sesamstraße 07:35 Kobold-TV 08:35 Tigerenten-Club 10:00 Die Sendung mit der Maus 10:30 Tagesschau 10:35 Schwimmen: Schwimmen Weltmeisterschaften 13:00 Tagesschau 13:30 Wenn "alte Eisen" sich bewerben 14:00 Bilderbuch 14:45 Ohne Krimi geht die Mimi nie ins Bett: film 16:00 Tango bei Finchen 16:30 ARD-Ratgeber: Reise 17:00 Tagesschau 17:03 W wie Wissen 17:30 Die Juden, odc. 4 18:00 Sportschau: Magazin 18:30 Bericht aus Berlin 18:49 Ein Platz an der Sonne 18:50 Lindenstraße, odc. 1113: serial 19:20 Weltspiegel 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Tatort 21:45 Sabine Christiansen 22:45 Tagesthemen 22:58 Das Wetter im Ersten 23:00 Titel, Thesen, Temperamente 23:30 Druckfrisch 00:00 Die Wahrheit über Engel: film 01:30 Tagesschau 01:40 Der Saustall: film 03:40 Tagesschau 03:45 Titel, Thesen, Temperamente 04:15 W wie Wissen 04:45 Tagesschau 04:50 Weltspiegel Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 2007 roku